medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Myouga Unzen
| image = | alias = Unzen's Sister Iron Ball Girl | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 13 | affiliation = Public Morals Committee | position = Next Chairwoman | previous affiliation = Loser Team | relatives = Myouri Unzen (Younger Brother) Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) Unnamed Grandmother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Two Unnamed Brothers (Deceased) | weapon = Ball and Chain | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Mariya Ise | english voice = Carli Mosier | image gallery = yes }} Myouga Unzen (雲仙 冥加, Unzen Myouga) is a freshman of Class 13, though she is not a member of the Thirteen Party. She is the older sister of Myouri Unzen. Personality Myouga is a total non-conformist so far removed from the normal world that she forgoes the Japanese language and uses a complex "Math Language" (数字言語, Suuji Gengo) that only Medaka Kurokami and her brother can decipher. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 7-9 She rarely comes to school, preferring to stay locked in her room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 18 She desires to be the strongest, though she is not sure how to achieve this goal. However, to this end, she seeks to become a member of the Thirteen Party. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, page 7 She is a firm believer of the superiority of Abnormals over Specials, and is enraged when Nekomi Nabeshima challenges her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, pages 3-4 Myouga does share some similarities with her brother however, as she likes to make dirty jokes (in her math language). Her brother claims that, given the opportunity, all she talks about are breasts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 4 Appearance Myouga has white hair (it has a blondish hue in the anime), and red eyes (brown in the anime). She wears a modified version of the academy uniform that resembles a maid dress and has a longer tie. She drags numerous iron balls around with her, restricting herself and for use as weapons. At the Seiyasai, Myouga wears a light colored scarf with her uniform. Ten years later, Myouga wears an outfit similar to her modified school uniform. Medaka Box manga; Volume 22 Plot Thirteen Party Arc Myouga finds Medaka walking through the school, who she attacks instantly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 18-19 Myouga stands over a bloodied Medaka, motionless in a crater. In her math language, Myouga muses on what it means to be the strongest, and though she can come up with no definitive answer, she reaffirms her belief that she must become a member of the Thirteen Party. She makes to leave, but before she can, Medaka rises to her feet, calling out to her in Myouga's own math language. Myouga expresses her amazement that Medaka was able to decipher her language, and questions why Medaka did not dodge her earlier attack. After hearing that Medaka won't dodge, Myouga hits her again, cracking her ribs. Myouga attacks a third time, but Nabeshima trips Medaka up, causing the incoming attack to miss. Myouga angrily tells Nabeshima not to interfere, as this is a fight between Abnormals. As Nabeshima prepares to enter the fray, Myouga states that she has heard of her from her brother, and that she won't lose to a Special. As Myouga lunges, Nabeshima punches her in the face, knocking her back and momentarily stunning her. Infuriated, Myouga declares her intent to crush Nabeshima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 4-19 Myouga discards her balls and chains, and without her weapons weighing her down, is able to get behind Nabeshima and knock her to the ground. Myouga declares that Specials cannot hope to compete with Abnormals, and, grabbing Nabeshima, promises to beat her into unconsciousness a hundred times. She is shocked when Nabeshima grabs onto her, and reveals she was just playing possum. Nabeshima chastises Myouga for getting within a Judo practitioner's range, and drops her with a full point back flip. Myouga shakily rises, insisting that she is not finished, only to find Nabeshima grabbing her around the waist. She calls Nabeshima a cheater, before being dropped directly on her head. Later, Myouga is carried away on a stretcher, though the medics leave her weapons behind. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, pages 1-9 As Zenkichi Hitoyoshi tells the Student Council they have to regroup outside the Flask Plan labs, Myouga arrives along with her brother, Harigane Onigase, Nabeshima, Shigusa Takachiho, and Kei Munakata to provide support. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 18-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 1 Myouga makes a dirty joke in her math language (though her brother is the only one who realizes). He scolds her, telling Myouga that others don't know her like that, and comments that, given the chance, all she talks about are breasts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 3-4 Together, the Loser Team prepares to fight the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 19 Myouga and the others are quickly captured by Yutori Chikuzen's hair; however, they are cut free by Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 1-3 Myouga attacks a distracted Shoko Kamimine, but is amazed when her attack is stopped by Yamami Tsurumisaki, who catches her weapons and melts through them with his fingers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 6-7 While Medaka and company prepare to descend to the thirteenth floor, Myouga and the others are still fighting the Plus Six. Myouga continues to fight Tsurumisaki. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 11 Later, she, along with the rest of the Loser Team and the Plus Six, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-15 Kumagawa Incident Arc Following the battle, Myouga is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 On August fifteenth, Myouga visits the family graves with her brother. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 1 On August twenty-second, Myouga is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 13 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Myouga confronts Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Public Morals Committee's office, introduced by her brother as his successor as leader of the Enforcers. Myouga, in halting Japanese, tells Medaka they will protect the peace she created. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 15-17 Her message to Medaka is that she (and her breasts) are great. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Myouga's weapons of choice are six massive iron balls Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, page 8 (each weighing 30kg or 66 lbs) Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, page 10 attached to chains; one linked to each ankle, each wrist, and just above each elbow. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 19 Though she is deadly with these weapons, without the weights, she becomes extremely agile; capable of getting past even Nabeshima, fighting only with her fists. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, pages 1-3 Trivia *Myouga's epithet, Iron Ball Girl, in kanji is 鉄球少女 (Tekkyū Shoujo). *Myouga was voted the eleventh most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 291 votes. *Myouga was voted the eleventh most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 359 votes. *Myouga was voted the fifteenth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 115 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal